A cat's gotta do what a cat's gotta do
by Dragonfire6693
Summary: Alec/Logan. This story is about what happens when Manitcore goes too far even for them. How far will Alec go to protect his family. Logan won't know what hit him.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairs: Alec/Logan, don't like slash read something else. **

**There will be Max bashing. **

**M****aybe a slight crossover later not sure yet.**

**This is my first Fanfic. Be kind.**

**Lies all lies. I own nothing.**

A cat's gotta do what a cat's gotta do.

Prologue

494's bright green eyes narrowed as he stared up at the plain grey ceiling. Not really seeing it. The only noise breaking through his small cell was that of his heavy breathing. It's been three weeks since they took him out of psy-ops. Twelve weeks since Rachael died. 494 turned quickly from the memories fighting to the surface of his mind. Letting out a sigh 494 turned to the wall. He reached down into a small crack in his stone wall. He pulled out Rachael's golden necklace. All he had left of her. He nearly let out a snort. He never had anything of her. Hell she didn't even know who, no, what he was.

494 heard the guards walking down the corridor. Quickly he put the necklace back in its hiding place. The lights in his cell flashed brightly on; same as in all the other cells. This was their wake up call. Jumping from the single bed 494 stood in the center of the cell as the steel door flow open. Like every other x5 494 walked through the door into the corridor. Like the hundred's of his brother's and sister's 494 walked down the hallway to the gallery, then outside. He knew that by the end of the day he would be covered in bruises, cuts, blood, and even some of it not even his. But you know what sure bets the hell out of being in psy-ops for five weeks.

Dr. Sukova pushed her glass higher as she continued to watch block 12 of the x5 series in the courtyard. "Are you sure about this?" She couldn't help but ask. She didn't think this was a good idea. The man behind her never stepped out of the shadows as he snarled back "Get it done." Sighing again Hannah Sukova brushed her reddish blond hair behind her ear. Staring down at 494's folder she couldn't shake the cold chill running down her spine. In theory it should work. In all the x5's cocktails are mixed with female feline DNA, expect for less than a hand full. Manitcore only wanted a few alphas in the units. They are the unit leaders by design. This was so when the x5's hit puberty they won't rip each other apart. Besides the others in the unit won't be able to not follow orders from their alphas it's simply in the blood. Hannah almost felt sorry for 494. Almost.

494 couldn't open his eyes. The drug they gave him was starting to wear off. He could hear the doctors talking around him. Something about the implant taking hold? He wasn't sure. Great! Fucking fanatic! One moment he was one of their top field soldiers. Now he's nothing but extra part for experiments. He knows he's in the med bay; he could smell the disinfect. Part of him wishes the drugs would never wear off.

The months flew by for 494. Well not really. He was kept in the med bay. Strapped to one of the beds. With an IV of drugs that kept pumping into his arm keeping him calm and half asleep. Which was a good thing. Because the moment 494 realized what the implant was he freaked the fuck out. Sure he's a genetically engineered super soldier with animal DNA mixed in for fun, but this was a little too much even for him. Pregnant! They implanted him with a baby! He feels like screaming every time he thinks about it or even looks down at his rounding stomach.

494 turned at the sound of someone walking up to his bed. He tired to focus his blurry green eyes. He really didn't need them to know that 285 was standing next to him. Like she has done every day. She normally worked psy-ops. Hell she was the x5 that worked on him for those five hellish weeks.

285 tired to smile but it came out as a grimace. No one could believe what they had done to 494. Her blue eyes dull with worry. She pushed her black hair back into a pony tail. She was here to kept 494's mind calm. And that is what she has been doing. 494 and the baby. She wondered idly what the white coats (docs/scientists.) or the greens (guards) would think of that. She snorted to herself. They think there are so clever, the white coats, greens, and the suits. They all think that they are in charge. But 285 knows better. She is the top psy-ops agent. The human mind was her play ground. It was her job to know why people do what they do and how to make them do what she wanted. She knew the all the x's are a lot closer than any of the suits would like. With our feline DNA we all are pack, or proud if you like. That includes 494's cub. If only she could get through to him before it's too late for this sweet little cub.

Logan Cale took his glasses off and rubbed his tired hazel eyes. His light brown hair even more of a mess than it normally was. He tried to refocus his eyes on his computer screen. He had to find where this dirty senator was smuggling the money for education reform. The knock at the door startled him out of his thoughts. Looking at the clock he realized he had been at this for nearly sixteen hours. Sighing Logan got up. His body aching from non movement. "Uncle Jonas?" Their standing at his door was his uncle and a woman standing just behind him. "Hello Junior."

Logan move aside as his uncle and woman walked into his apartment. Logan's hazel eyes widen when he realized the woman was holding a new born. "Wha? Uncle Jonas what's going on?" Jonas had to fight the smirk off of his face before he turned to his nephew. "Take a seat Junior." Logan sat in his computer chair facing the two others in the room. "This baby is your son."

"What?" Logan yelled as he jumped up causing the baby to whimper. The no named woman began calm the baby down. Logan couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from the baby. Jonas continued "A few days ago he was dropped off at the family home. With a note saying the boy was yours." Logan turned to his uncle his eyes narrowing "A few days?" he asked through gritted teeth. Jonas' blue eyes narrowed "We had to be sure he was a Cale of course." Jonas couldn't hold back his smirk any longer. Perfect, he thought to himself as Logan held the baby as if the freak was the most important thing in the world to the young man. Absolutely perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

Logan took a deep breath. He looked at his broken window in a state of amused shock. He got his witness and her daughter back to their room. He put down his shot gun, before entering Ryder's room. He didn't hear his son make a sound over the baby monitor but then again he rarely ever does. He looked down at the crib. He laughed softly when hazel eyes meet deep emerald green eyes of his son. He couldn't help but smile as he lifts Ryder up out of the crib. He gently ran his hand through Ryder's light brown hair. He held Ryder close as he moved to the kitchen to get Ryder his milk.

Even thou Ryder barely cried he knew he must be hungry. As always he stared at his son while he ate. He had no idea it was possible to love someone so much. And it had to be said, his son was the cutest boy in the world. With his large green eyes and cute little bow mouth. Logan felt the normal pang of guilt. He couldn't believe that he had no idea who Ryder's mother was. Sure he has done the whole one night stand thing, but hey what red blooded American male hasn't? But still not to remember Ryder's mother just seemed so wrong to him. He sighed to himself as he gently burped Ryder. Judging by his features Ryder's mother must be breath taking. "I'm so sorry Ryder."

Logan laid in his bed just staring at nothing, trying to fall asleep. He had a big day tomorrow no question. He had to track down the art thief. She knows who he is, that's troubling. Not to mention the whole jumping off of tall builds is never not troubling. A fuzzy memory of genetically engineered soldiers quickly passed through his mind. Logan hummed to himself looks like Eyes Only needs to do some digging.

Sweat covered Logan's body, still straying to do his physical therapy. "Logan come on man that's enough for today." Logan glared at Blig "No it's not." Blig sighed "Come on man, why are you pushing so hard?" Logan didn't answer he just looked at Ryder. Ryder sitting on the floor smiling as he tried to fit the whole building block into his mouth. Blig followed Logan's stare "Logan, Ryder loves you. He's not gonna care if you're in that chair." Logan snarled back "I do!" Blig backed off with a nod. He couldn't begin to understand what Logan was going through. "Alright man but if you push too hard, you'll go backwards."

Logan sighed and nodded. He knew that. It's just he needed to be able to walk again for Ryder. "Blig do you mind taking Ryder to the park? Max is coming over." Blig nodded "Sure you know I love hanging with my main man here." Blig said as he lifted Ryder up. Blig melted as he always does when he looks into the large innocent eyes of one Ryder Cale. "I tell you what man." Blig says as he puts Ryder into his stroller. "Ryder is gonna break a lot of hearts when he gets older." Logan laughed the first real laugh in a long time. "All too true my friend." Blig turned to Logan. "Can I ask you something Logan?" Logan snorted as he got in his chair. "The real question is can I stop you?" Blig smiled "Why doesn't Max know about Ryder?" Logan sighed he knew this question was coming. "It's going to sound stupid. I feel like I'm betraying Ryder's mother." Logan rolled over to Ryder smiling as his son who talked baby talk to him, with a very grave look on his face. "I told you it was stupid." Blig shrugged. "She gonna find out sooner or later." With that Blig rolled Ryder out the door at to the park. Leaving Logan sitting in the living room thinking about what Blig said.

Logan snorted as he saw Max walking into her living room like she lived here. He didn't know whether to be amused or annoyed by her habit. "Max." She smiled slightly like she always did. "What's up?" She handed Logan the news paper. By the look on her face he knew it was going to be a long day. Like Valarie showing up earlier today wasn't bad enough. Thank God Ryder was down for his nap at the time.

And just like he thought he and Max ended up fighting. Max seemed to get even weirder than normal when Valarie called. Just when Max was about to stomp out in her normal angry wet cat fashion. Ryder's cries filled the apartment. Logan's heart nearly stopped. Ryder never cried! "Ryder?" Logan forgot all about Max and wheeled as fast as he could to get to his son. "Blig what happened?" Blig shrugged as Logan picked up his son trying to calm Ryder down. "I don't know we were at the park. Then this dog ran at us barking like crazy and Ryder started to cry." Blig just stared at Max as she watched Logan hold Ryder her face darkening by the moment.

Logan wiped Ryder's tears "What's wrong baby boy?" Ryder just looked at his Daddy, tears still falling down his chubby face "Baba!" Ryder demanded. Logan smiled. "You want your Baba huh?" Logan rolled Ryder and himself into his room. He picked up a plushy tiger doll and handed it to Ryder. He stopped crying and started to chop down on Baba's ear. Logan just smiled and his sleepy son and put him in his crib. Watching Ryder till his little man fell asleep. Logan rolled back into the living room. "A dog huh?" Blig just nodded. "What the hell Logan?"

Max's angry shout cut through Logan's thoughts. "Keep your voice down Ryder's sleeping." Logan hissed back at Max. "Ryder?" Logan sighed. "My son." Max glared at him. "Yours and Valarie's?" Logan snarled "No." Max and Blig were surprised by the venom in his voice. Like Valarie could even be Ryder's mother, Logan thought with scorn; like I would ever let that bitch near my baby boy. Logan sighed to himself looking at Max and Blig he knew today just was not his day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

Max stomped down the stairs at Crash. Her mood only darkened as she sat down next to Original Cindy. "What's wrong Boo?" Max stared down at her drink, quickly throwing it back. "Logan has a kid." Max hissed through clenched teeth. OC spit beer across the table in shock. "What?" Max just nodded. "He didn't even tell me. Blig just brought the kid back from the park screaming his head off." She mashed her shot glass down on the table breaking it.

OC just stared at the broken glass. "Who's the baby Mama?" Max shrugged. "I asked if it's was his ex-wife's. He flipped." OC took another sip of her beer trying to understand all of the 411 that she was just given by her home girl. Damn! OC could understand where rich boy was coming from. These are dangerous times. Wheel boy got the cheddar, if a dirt bag grabbed junior rich boy for cash. Yeah Original Cindy could easily understand rich boy's point of view. Of course OC aint no fool, she aint about to tell her home girl that any time soon. Boo is all kinds of twisted up about rich boy. Oh well looks like its Max bitch night. Maybe Original Cindy could get home girl to buy the next round.

Well that was pleasant. Logan thought as Zack left his apartment. He sighed and moved back to his computer. He was telling the truth when he told Zack that he didn't know what was between Max and himself; just that there was something. Was she hot? Hell yes! Would he like to bend her over and fuck her brains out? Well duh. Who wouldn't? But that's not the point. Maybe if it was just him. He would go there or maybe not, who the hell knows. But it wasn't just him. The moment Ryder entered his life Logan knew he didn't want Ryder to have groups of 'Aunties' coming in and out of his son's life. Logan swallowed the lump in his throat. He hate every still one of his 'Uncles' that went through his life after his father died. He never really blamed his Mother. Hell his parents weren't even married when his Father died, he understood she was lonely. No! He won't do that to Ryder. Besides Max doesn't seem like the type to happily play mommy anyway. With her childhood there is no way Max could put Ryder first. Again not her fault. Children of abuse their emotional growth only goes so far. There's no way Max could be a mom at the moment. She still a little too self centered for that. Ryder will always come first, last and always.

Logan laid on the floor of his living room. Surrounded by Ryder's toys a huge smile on his face as he watches his son crawling around for the first time. Ryder's squeals of joy filling the apartment, as he crawls over to the building blocks Logan stacked, and knocking them down. Logan laughed softly as he restacked the blocks. Ryder crawled as quickly as he could over the blocks and knocked them down his green eyes glowing with so much joy. Logan sighed as he ran his hand with Ryder's soft light brown locks. He couldn't seem to stop the fear from surging through him every time he thought about almost dyeing in the hospital a little over a week ago.

He owed Max so much. Without her he would have died no question. Not to mention poor Zack there has to be something he could do to help him. To help all of them. That was one weird dream he had when he was ill. Sometimes he thinks that he and Max could be amazing together. But then she pulls away. Logan sighed again. There is one fact that no crazy dancing dream will ever change. Max has known Ryder for a good month now. Not once in all that time has Max ever even held Ryder.

Once again Original Cindy was sitting in Crash listen to her home girl bitch about rich boy. This time it had something to do with a dream and how Logan kept blowing her off to send time with the kid. OC's brow lifted when she heard the scorn in her Boo's voice when she said _kid._ "Ok hold up girl." OC made sure she got a full attention before she continued. "The boy almost died. He wants to spend time with his baby boy. I think that sweet." At Max's scowl Original Cindy added some sweetness to her speech. "Maybe do something nice with the boys."

Max's frown turned into a bright smile. "You are so right! I know I'll make him dinner at my place. Just him and me, no rug rat." Before OC could stop her Max ran out of Crash with a spring in her step. "Damn." OC breathed as Kendra joins her at their table. "What's up OC?" OC shock her head. "Nothing just Boo has some huge issues that's all."

Logan stared at Ryder sleeping peacefully on his chest. He knew he should put Ryder in his crib. He just couldn't force himself too. Being kidnapped was not fun. Not that he thought it would be. Once again Max saved his ass. He sighed heavily. Maybe he was selfish. Was being Eyes Only really worth leaving Ryder without a father? He knew Blig would take good care of Ryder if anything ever happened to him. He just wanted to do the right thing. Question is would he be able to look at himself in the mirror if he turned his back on the world? Could he look Ryder in the eyes ever again if he did that?

Sighing Logan looked at his night stand where the American flag was folded up in a triangle with the silver star and purple heart lying under it in a frame with the name Captain Jonathan "Jack" O'Neill on the bottom of the frame. His father. The father he has no memories of. The father that died before he turned two. The father that died a hero saving his squad, somewhere in the hot desert in a long forgotten war.

One part of him has always been very pleased that his father was a war hero. But having a hero for a father was a cold comfort when you wanted someone to teach you how to ride a bike or throw a ball. Was that the legacy he was leaving Ryder? Nothing but cold comfort? Logan took a deep breath closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

Logan never noticed Max standing in the doorway of his bedroom hidden by shadows and the half closed door. She knew it was wrong to spy on Logan. But between the fight and the kidnapping she just wanted to make sure he was okay. She knows she shouldn't resent Ryder. Hell she wasn't that far gone that she didn't see how wrong it was to dislike a baby. It wasn't that she hated Ryder. It's just that Max wanted to be Logan's only focus. Besides she got the feeling that Ryder hated her right back.

Max sighed as she left Logan's place and jumped on her bike. If Logan just pushed Ryder aside he won't be the man she was in love with. Yup she had bigger problem. She, Max, 452, was in love. How the hell did that happen? She was so happy with her hard unbreakable shell. Then Logan Cale showed up with his changeable hazel eyes, and his hopeful world outlook. And she got sucked in. Did she really want to play mommy? Logan was not the kind of guy to ship the brat off. Too bad for that. She made her way up to her room, and flapped on her bed. What the hell was wrong with her? She normally liked kids. But with Ryder, it was like a wild animal came into her territory. And she aint happy about it. She just didn't know what to do about.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

494 laid on his bed. He gently touched the small scare on his stomach. It's been almost a year since the white coats cut his cub out of him. 494 squeezed his green eyes shut trying to stop the tears from falling. If it wasn't for 285 he won't even know if his baby was a cub, or a kit. They didn't even let 494 hold him. Not that he thought they would. The only thing he could do was imprint his sons scent. So if he ever get out of here, maybe just maybe he could find him. Not that he thought he could be a part of his life. What did he know about be a mother. . father! I'm his father not his mother. Stupid 285 and her jokes! But maybe just maybe he could watch over him from the shadows. That would be more than enough for him. Honestly that would be a dream come true.

Logan smiled as he wheeled himself and Ryder into the dining room. With Ryder clapping and giggling away. Looking around the room Logan felt his smile widen. Blig with his video camera recording every second of today. Original Cindy walking into the room holding a ice cream cake with one candle on it. Max in the corner half smirking. He knew it was silly that Ryder was in no way be able to remember his first birthday. But still Logan wanted Ryder's day to be great.

Holding Ryder close to the cake yet trying to stop him from shoving his little face into it. Logan blow out the candle, and Ryder giggled as he patted Logan's face with his chubby little hands "Dada." Ryder said with a huge toothless smile. Logan eyes widen as Blig started to jump up and down yelling for joy. OC's smiled brightly, Max just stared, as Logan covered Ryder's face in kisses. Ryder had just said his first real word, on his first birthday. This is the best December 2 in the history of the world as for as Logan was considered.

Logan rolled into his room and placed his mother's locket hanging over the edge of his father's flag frame. He couldn't stop the smirk on his face. Who would have thought he would be so happy about feeling pain. At this moment he really couldn't care less what Sam has to say. It's the Manitcore blood. That's his ticket out of this chair. Now how to get Max to agree with some more transfusion?

It really shouldn't be too hard. He shook his head. He just can't seem to get a handle on the girl. One minute it looks like she wants something more than friendship with me. Then the next she's cold as ice. Logan got himself into his bed. First things first. He needs to decide once and for all what he wants from Max. It really isn't fair to lay all of it at her feet, when he's not even sure if he wants anything with her at all.

Like he always known she's hot as hell. She would be great in bed. He just knew it. Not to mention she was fun to hang out with. All good points. She could take care of herself. So she wouldn't be in danger dating Eyes Only. But on the negative side, she has never once even touched Ryder.

He couldn't understand it or get past it. Everyone loves Ryder. Hell even Uncle Jonas asks after him all the time. But Max barely even looks at him. Logan felt the normal level of anger over Max ignoring his son. She might be beautiful, smart, and fun; but the bottom level is she is never going to be more important than Ryder. So I guess that answers that. We'll be friends but nothing more. Logan smirked he could still flirt; nothing wrong with that.

Logan couldn't turn away from the beautiful sight in front of him. There in his very own living room stood Ryder. That's right Ryder standing in the middle of the room. Looking at Logan his green eyes glow with happiness. Logan couldn't believe it. His little boy. Ryder made his wobbly way towards Logan. Slowly at first. Then when it seemed Ryder got the hang of it. He took off as fast as his chubby little legs could take him to his Dada. Smiling with tears in his eyes Logan pushed himself off of the chair and held out his arms for his little boy.

Hugging Ryder as tightly as Logan safely could. "I'm so proud of you! My clever little boy." Blig shoved the video camera at them. "Yeah you're not the only one." Logan laughed "Blig how do you always know when to grab the camera?" Blig laughed "I walked in and saw Ryder standing." Nether men saw Max in the shadows frowning as she made her way back out of Logan's place, no one notice Ryder staring right at her.

"494!" One of the greens yelled as block twelve were in the yard "Front and center." 494 quickly stopped in mid strike. 494 turned and walked towards the greens that called for him. Leaving 483 lying in a pool of his own blood. 494 silently followed the greens down to the offices. Looks like the suits want a word. The year since his cub was born 494 changed. Were once he would share wise ass remarks with the others, or the mock fighting was fun sometimes playful. Hell even joked around with the greens. Now cold silence. The fighting taking on a harder more primal edge. None of the pack said a thing. Not even 285. And she always has something to say.

Entering the room 494 stood at attention. "You have truly impressed us 494." One of the suits said. Lydecker grimaced next to the suit. "Really sir. I don't think this is a good idea." The suit slammed his fist on his steel disk. "Enough! I know you believe that your so called kids are the best of the x5's, but 494 here proves you wrong." The suit turned a cold smirk on 494. "494 we have an assignment for you."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four

494 sat in the back of Lydecker's suv surrounded by greens. 494 looked across from him and stared at 426 better known as 'Jase' to her traitor unit. To be fair 426 didn't run away with the others. Before Rachael, before cub. He would have hated 426 simply because she was from the traitor unit. Now he can't help be hate her for staying. 494 slowly moved back in his seat. He felt the bag of blood 285 gave him hidden under his vest "It's the first's blood. Give it to Wheels." That's all she said with a slight smirk she rushed out of his cell before he was collected for his mission.

This assignment seems so easy. All they have to do is kill one of the white coats that liked to experiment on us. That doesn't seem too hard to him. Hell he was looking forward to this. If only 426 wasn't breeding. He could smell it from across the courtyard. Stupid girl she had no idea what she is in for. The only reason she isn't already strapped to a cot in med bay, drugged up to high heaven, was that no one in the pack would turn her in. 494 hide a sigh. He just had a feeling this would be no easy op. The way 285 smirked. Yeah this is so going to suck.

Man he forgot how great the smell of trash and human filth was. Yeah he knows that's normally not what one would think of as great smells; but to him it was freedom. Even if it was only for a little while. It was easy to track the white coat down. The only slight problem was an x5 acting as her body guard. 494 watched from the shadows as 426 and what looks like 452 go at it. 494 had to say he was impressed. Looks like 452 learned how to fight dirty with her time on the outside. She would be a good fight that's for sure. No way would she win of course.

494 followed the white coat to the safe house. A smirk crossed his full lips. Shaking his head he watched as the traitor, 426, wheel boy, and the white coat argued. 494 zeroed in on wheel boy. He felt the bag of blood in the back of his vest. Why would 285 give a shit about this guy? Sure he is pretty hot. But still. If the suits found out about the blood. 494 shook the bloody images of 285 lying bloody and broken on the floor. Well looks like plans have changed.

494 moved quickly and quietly through the shadows. He moved through the window keeping an ear out for 'Max'. Before 'Jase' could say a word 494 clapped down his hand on her mouth. "Shh!" Jase nodded her head. 494 could almost smell the tears filling in her big brown eyes. Fighting back a sigh, he silently promised himself to get Jase out of this mess, her and her kit. Silently he give her the command to play along with Max.

494 slipped back into the shadows and out of the building before Max walked back into the room. He doubled back to make sure Max couldn't smell him. But by the looks of things, he doesn't think she could. Well, well looks like Lydecker's special kids aren't as perfect as he would like everyone to believe. He nearly snorted to himself Max can't even smell his scent in the room. Man she wouldn't last back at Manitcore. She would end up at the bottom of the pack. And with her attitude problem, she would end up dead.

He's not saying the pack would kill her. Hell no! It's just she's not good enough fight to be at the top of the pack. But fuck me sideways she'll keep trying. And that will end with her being put in the ice box; her own damn ego would get her killed. Sure when we were younger there was no pack regime. There was a unit leader, the alpha. Later once we get older the animal instinct kicked in even harder than Manitcore foresaw.

He snorted to himself, not that the high up at Manitcore really understood the connection the units have with each other. Or the connection the units all have together. We are a pack, or a pride. What the hell ever you want to call it. Or he guess's in human terms a clan. Because of our feline DNA being around each other keeps us calm. But there has to be a clear line of leadership within each unit. And then among the units themselves. 494 himself in the second in command or beta of the top unit of x5's. Manitcore had no idea about the command structure of the units. They think the alphas are the leaders' end of story. Fuckers!

494 blended into the dark night sky as he followed Wheels and Max back to a very nice penthouse in the sky. Not bad. Wheels got good taste in art. Weird, he sure has a lot of tech for a spoiled rich boy. Cute spoiled rich boy. What's up with the scruff on his face? Gonna say he don't hate it. Ah how cute their a couple. He laughed to himself as Max stood and left the room. Or maybe not. He could see the sexual frustration rolling off of Max from here. 494 was surprised when Max left, he was sure her and Wheels would be rutting around on the floor by now. Or her riding him in that chair of his. 494 felt his blood begin to ruse. He took a deep breath and pulled back. Shit! What the hell is wrong with him? It hasn't been that long ago since he had sex. Hell he a 285 fucked just the other day.

The fact that he was hot for Wheels didn't shock him. Hell Manitcore made sure that their soldiers were very flexible. Hey if they needed pretty boy 494 to go a seduce a male target, then that was just business as usual. All thou it has to be said he is quite happy that assignment never came up. Sure he was attracted to the same sex. Just look at the other x5's how could he not be. But to fuck with them. 494 shook his head. He knew what that would mean. If he fuck another male in one of the units, he would lose some of his standing. He knew enough about himself to know he would love to be the one being fucked in to the floor. Not that there is anything wrong with that. Being bottom doesn't mean you're weaker. But in the animal kingdom, it a different story. So the only guy he could fuck without losing any standing would be 512 he's the first in command of all the x5's. He loves the guy really but the dude his crazy enough without that extra piece of control over him.

494 was shaken out of his thoughts when Wheels or should he say Logan moved into another room. Checking the time, realizing it was past 0400 in the morning he assumed it was to sleep. He decided to wait for an hour to be sure then head in. The penthouse was a lot easier to break into then it should have been. He wondered why Max didn't upgrade Logan's place.

He walked over to the computer and did some snooping. Hey curiosity aint gonna kill this cat. It took him about five minutes for him to find the Eyes Only program. Ah that explains it. 494 wondered what Manitcore would do with this information. His thoughts were interrupted as a hint of a scent hit him. A scent he has kept close to his heart for over a year. No it couldn't. He took a deep breath. The smell of crisp autumn leafs, with a hint of vanilla. Cub? 494 couldn't stop the soft whimper that passed his lips.

494 walked slowly through the hallway into a small kid's room. 494 couldn't help but inhale the beautiful smell of his little cub. It was too good to be true. There is no way, that the blue lady or who the fuck ever would give him this gift. Standing in the middle of the dark blue room filled with toys, 494 couldn't stop looking at his little cub standing in his white crib smiling at him. 494 felt tears running down his face as he looked into his son's green eyes. The same green eyes cub got from him.

494 didn't know how it happened but before he could blink he had his cub in his arms. Holding him as tightly as he could without hurting him. 494 could hear cub purring softly in his arms. Cub knows him! He didn't know if it was 494's smell that cub recognized or pure instinct. But he knows him! 494 smiled for the first time in nearly two years. 494 gently touched cub's hand counting ten fingers, then his small feet counting ten toes. 494 kissed cub on his forehead, as cub baby talked away at 494. His smile slipped as a cold thought hit him. The barcode! Quickly checking the back of cub's neck. 494 was ready to sing the blue lady's praises when he saw no hint of a barcode. "Ryder!"

The panicked filled shout cut through 494's happy reunion. 494 turned towards the door. Where the sight made him speechless. There in front of him sat one mister Logan Cale sitting in his wheel chair in nothing but his boxer briefs. Damn! Rich boy has a nice body. Strong upper body with a light feathering of brown hair covering a strong wide chest and a tone flat stomach. 494 found his green eyes fall lower to Logan's lap. That's when his brain decided to flat line at the moment. The boy was packing. With his enhanced vision he could make out a large outline that nearly made 494 drool.

Logan clocked his gun. "Put my son down now!" 494 shaking out of his horny daydreams his sons name registered to him. Ryder. Ryder Cale. Oh what a great name. "Ryder?" 494 asked with a smirk. "Let me get this straight. A guy in a wheel chair called his son Ryder?" 494 laughed as Logan tightened his grip on his hand gun. "Why not just name him Legs or something like that?"

Logan had enough he was really thinking about shooting the cocky little shit that was holding his son. "Shut up! Put my son down you smart as-Alec!" 494 smirked _smart Alec_, he liked that, he placed Ryder down in his crib. Where Ryder was not happy about that at all. Talking baby talk a mile a minute Ryder tried to show how unhappy he was about being out of his mother's arms. When Dada didn't seem to understand Ryder did what any baby would do he started to wail. 494 took a step towards Ryder to calm him, but the gun shot at his feet changed his mind.

Logan lead the stranger into his living room never taking his gun off of the young man. His heart was break with Ryder's sobs. And it was all this shits fault! This cocky fucker that looked just as upset over Ryder. What the hell is going on? "So you really going to shoot me?" Logan narrowed his hazel eyes at the stranger "I'll do anything to protect my son." The cocky stranger smiled his green eyes glowing in the dark room. Logan caught his breath there was something so familiar about this guy. Had they meet before? Before Logan could ask his gun was knocked out of his hand and he was pushed to the floor. Logan's eyes widen with the strangers speed that could only mean an x5. Shit!

Before Logan could even think to grab his fallen gun 494 was on top of him. Straddling him in fact. 494 close the distance between their faces. "That is exactly what I wanted to hear." With that 494 pulled the blood from his back and dropped it next to Logan's face. "A gift." And with that 494 smashed their lips together. Logan gave a gasp of surprise. 494 quickly to advantage of it and plunged his tongue into Logan's mouth. 494 caressed Logan's mouth with is tongue tasting every part of him. Logan quickly lost himself in the passion filled kiss. There was something so disparate about the kiss, so needy. Logan couldn't help but groan when the x5 rubbed their hardening cloth covered cocks together. He could have sworn he heard the x5 purring. Then as quickly as it had started it stopped. The x5 ran for the window and into the night like his was a dream. Logan laid there panting on the floor trying to figure out what the hell just happened!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five

Well last night absolutely changes things. Ryder. Ryder Cale. That is the most prefect name for his cub. It did make him wonder what was so important about Logan Cale that made Manitcore want to create Ryder in the first place. Then why turn around and give Ryder to his father? There was no mistake Logan was Ryder's bio-father. Logan smells like Autumn leaves, of course there was a muskier heavier scent that clung to Logan under that. 494 groaned as his cock harden half way. Damn shit sexy nerd! Logan called him smart Alec, 494 smiled he knew Logan wanted to say smart ass. Alec though 494's smile grew, he likes it. Alec, yup that's a keeper.

Alec made his way back to the safe house. He smelled Lydecker there before he saw him. Awesome! A guy can't caught a break around here. Alright he can fix this, and still get Jase as far away from Manitcore as humanly possible. All he had to do was follow the plan. He walked into the safe house just as Lydecker raised his gun to shot the white coat, grumbling about something or another. "Because I ordered her to play along. That's why." Alec interrupted Lydecker.

Lydecker turned to Alec "Oh and why is that?" Alec smirked "Simple, I ordered 426 to play along. That way we can get the traitor 452 as icing on the cake." Lydecker's small eyes narrowed farther still holding the gun to the white coat "I'm listening." Alec stepped up to the white coat and through his arm around her shoulder. He could feel her small frame shaking with fear. Alec couldn't help the dark satisfaction that her fear gave him.

Alec smiled brightly "I don't remember saying I would tell you shit." Lydecker went to hit Alec. Before he took a step Alec reached over and snapped white coat's neck with one hand. Alec never stopped smiling at Lydecker. "A gunshot screams Lydecker. Now a broken neck with one hand. That screams x5." Alec let the dead body fall at his feet. He stepped over it and walked towards Jase. He could smell her fear too. Good if she was going to play her unwilling part, she needs to fear him. That's the only way for Jase to get away with her kit. "You see this bitch is breeding. Women get so weird over this like that. You 426 will call your little buddy. Tell her you're so scared. That your bleeding." Alec turned to Lydecker. "452 will come running." Lydecker smile slightly. Alec continued "You and your men will be hiding. Then 426 here and I will jump her." Alec smiled as he saw all the pieces of his plan coming together. Now everyone just has to act like they normally would and everything will work out like he needs them too.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter six.

Well that went better than he thought it would. Alec flinched as he touched his bruised ribs. He sighed he knew they would heal in just a few hours but damn it! They still hurt. Jase did just what Alec needed her too. She turned on Manitcore for her kit. Good girl. Alec jumped into the middle of the fight to take on the two x5 girls. He made a big show of fighting the two girls and made sure Lydecker saw every blow by blow. In the end he needed to lose. And lose he did. Man it was hard to lose a fight on purpose. But a cat's gotta do what a cat's gotta do. He chuckled to himself. Oh man he's one funny guy. _What are you chuckling about?_

285's mental voice flew gently through his mind. _Although I do love your name Alec so you, that or Dick. _He snorted to himself. _I so happy you found your cub! _ Alec opened his green eyes and smiled at his friend. He knew he couldn't talk about this out loud. And that as far as the white coat believe she is here to make sure he was still a happy Manitcore puppet. But he knew she got everything he needed to tell her. In her own special Manitcore enhanced way. _I think I'll pick a name… I know Mia. _Mia he liked it, suits her. Mia sighed. _Looks like we have to move up our plans uh? _ Alec just nodded, looks like. _I can't wait to meet this sexy Logan guy. _The last thing Alec hear before he went back to sleep was Mia's girlish giggles as she watch his memories of one lick able Logan Cale.

Logan handed Jase some money and papers to get her and her baby a whole new life over the border. He couldn't help but stare at the damage the male x5 did to Max and Jase. He hasn't seen Max so beat up since. . well ever. "Logan really I fine. Sure I got a little beat down but me and Jase here sent pretty boy home with a tail between his legs. Right girl?" Jase stared blankly at the papers in her hands "Wrong." Max looked surprised. "What? Where you not there?" Jase smirk around her bloody lip. "Where you?"

Jase shook her head stopping Max from speaking. "You don't get it. That was 494. He's second in command over all x5 units." Max sat up slowly "Yeah well we sent bitch ass home bloody." Jase snorted at Max. "No we didn't. I've seen him take on four x5's at once. He came out of it without a scratch. We got away because he wanted us too. End of story." Logan sat back stunned the x5 that broke in and held Ryder was like some kind of super x5. Shit!

Max snorted and stood walking towards the windows. "Please boy wasn't all that." Jase sighed suddenly too tired to deal with Max. "Look 494 knew I was breeding. Yet he never went for my stomach. All the shots we got in. I've seen him easily deflexed them all hundreds of times." Jase shook her head cutting Max off. "No Max. He has a plan a big one. One that I think the baby throws off."

Logan wheeled forward. "Okay say that's true. That this guy is like a super x5. Why would he want you gone? And if he is that good won't Lydecker know he threw the fight?" Jase stared through Logan remembering 494. How he always made the people around laugh even the greens. "No he wasn't made superior or anything. He fought for his place in the pack. I doubt Lydecker knows how good he is. Lydecker has tunnel vision when it comes to the x5's. To him no one is better than his kids that got away."

Max frowned "So we can't trust this guy." Jase snarled at Max. She had to fight to keep herself in her seat. "Don't ever say that!" Max took a step back. Logan's hazel eyes widen in surprise. "You don't know anything about him. How he use to smuggle in candy for the young kids. How he got the greens-" At the looks of confusion she explained. "Greens are guards; white coats, are scientist or doctors; and suits, well there the boss' in charge. Any way he got the greens to look the other way so we could have a movie night once a week. Hell he even talked the suits into letting us watch TV. one hour a day." Jase laughed softly. "He acutely got the suits to think it was best for our training." Jase's smile fell from her face as she stood in front of Max. She looked ready to beat the crap out of her. "I don't know a lot of things but I do know one. 494 has my complete trust."

Logan sat in his son's dark room watching Ryder slept. Logan could swear he heard slight whimpers coming from him. His frown darkened. Ryder has never been a fussy baby. But the last two days have been a nightmare, Ryder just wouldn't calm down. Ever since 494 put Ryder back in his crib, he's been acting so strangely. Every time Ryder would look at him with these huge wounded green eyes. As if to ask him to made the pain stop. He would if he could. Not to mention he's been screeching 'Dada' at the top of his little lungs nonstop. "What is going on with you, little man?"

"So let me get this straight." Logan stated as he rolled into the kitchen were Zack, Tinga, and Max were. He mentally rolled his eyes at the three sitting on the counter tops. What chairs are too hard to figure out? "You left your son?" Logan couldn't help the anger that bleed through. At Tinga's guilty nod Zack interrupted "To protect him." Logan swallowed hard as he heard Tinga's husband snort. He was happy that the man didn't run for it. When in the hell did he because x5 relationship councilor. "Right to protect him I get that" Even thou Logan couldn't even image life without Ryder. "but now Chase is dying because of Lydecker. To save him you need to turn yourself in huh?"

Tinga nodded she looked at her son sleeping on the couch with his father. "I'll do it." Zack stood up growling "That's just what he wants!" The angry tension in the room was broken with Alec walking into the room like he owned it holding a giggling Ryder in his arms. "Well you sure know how to throw a crappy party there Rich boy." Logan watched in detached amusement as all the highly trained x5's jumped nearly three feet in the air.

Logan just stared at his son. The cranky little boy that has been screaming and crying for nearly a week; just sat there in 494's arms giggling and talking away. Pulling 494's hair and smiling at him like it was the most natural thing in the world. What the hell is going on here? "What the Hell do you think you're doing?" Max's angry hiss cut through Logan's confusing thoughts.

Alec covered Ryder's little ears. "Watch your mouth! There are cubs in the room!" Max growled at him. "What are you doing here 494?" Alec smirked "It's Alec." He turned to Logan and wiggled his eyebrows. "You know as in smart Alec." Logan felt himself blushing under Alec's stare. Max took a threatening step forward. Alec just turned to Ryder not at all impressed by Max's show of territory. "I don't know there little cub. Here I am risking life and limb. To bring the antidote and this is the thanks I get." With that Alec pulled a long sliver tub out of his back pocket.

Tinga rushed towards Alec with a despite need. "Really?" Alec smiled at her. "Yeah." Max's frown darkened, her brown eyes blackening with mistrust. Zack jump forward trying to grab the tub out of Alec's hands. Alec laughed as he easily evaded him, with a giggly Ryder in his arms. "Now that's not very nice."

Zack growled at him. "I knew trusting Lydecker was a mistake!" Zack was momentarily surprised when two pair of identical emerald green eyes stared at him with a look of disbelief. "No." Alec said enjoying the chaos he was creating. "When it comes to Lydecker's kids he's telling the truth." Logan cleared his throat, to get 494-Alec's attention away from Zack. He really didn't like the way Zack kept staring at him. "If that's true then why are you doing this?"

Logan felt his groin stir when Alec flashed him a soft smile. "Lydecker isn't the one all of you should be afraid of." Zack snorted in disbelief. Max snapped. "Like you know anything?"

For the first time they saw the soldier in Alec not just the smart ass. His boyish handsome face harden, his crafty green eyes darkened and narrowed. He widened his footing as if ready to attack. He gently set Ryder down on the floor. Softly pushed him towards his toy box in the living room. His normally full smirking lips twisted into a nasty smile. "What do I know?"

He took a step towards Max like a tiger going after a wounded animal. "I have been in Manitcore for the last eleven years." A step closer. "While you and your traitor unit's been running around like children in a candy store." A step closer. "I have been in Manitcore. Going through their training. Doing the mission I was assigned too." Their noses nearly touched. "So little girl to answer your question. I know hell of a lot more than you do about Manitcore. Enough to know Lydecker is child's play."

As quickly as the cold killing machine appeared it disappeared replaced by the crafty smart ass. Logan felt a shiver run down his spine. How can someone switch personalities like that? Before he could blink Alec was in the living room next to poor sick little Chase. He put the tub to the barcode on Chase's neck. "Hey there big cub. You'll be just fine."

Alec slide down to the floor. "There all done. He should be fine in just a few minutes." Tinga's husband kept saying thank you over and over again. Tinga rush over to her boy and held him close, tears running down her face "Thank you Alec."

He just nodded. He was too busy watching as Ryder picked up his favorite stuffed tiger. Ryder brought it over to him "Baba!" Alec smiled "This is Baba uh. Well nice to meet you Baba." Ryder giggled as Alec made Baba tiger noises as he ran Baba all over Ryder's little face.

Logan couldn't help the warm feel rushing through his body. The fact that Alec was so wonderful with his Ryder just seemed so right. Logan saw Max through the corner of his eye. Her face dark and angry. His old resentment about Max never paying any attention to Ryder came to the fore front. Hearing Alec sigh, Logan turn back to him. "Well I hate to go but I gotta blaze."

Before Logan could stop himself. "Back to Manitcore why? You're out now." Alec just smiled sadly as he ran his hands through Ryder's soft hair. "Yup but the others aren't." With that he kissed Ryder's forehead. He jumped up and smashed his lip on to Logan's. Before Logan could react Alec was gone leaving only a hint of his laughter flouting around in Logan's penthouse.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Seven

As Logan worked on the exoskeleton that Phil gave him, he couldn't help but think about Alec. Not to mention the chaos that seems to follow him around.

"_What the Fuck was that?" Max's angry screech filled Logan's ears. Tinga, her husband and son couldn't care less about it. But Tinga was sporting a slight grin. Zack stood silent and angry in the corner of the room. Wondering why this cripple gets all the hot x5's._

_Logan sighed as he wheeled over to a now very upset Ryder. Picking up his little boy. He turned to a pissed off Max. "I honestly have no idea." Max growled "Really so this guy just come here and you two make out, but hey no big!" Rubbing small circles on Ryder's back Logan felt a headache coming on. "Max look, I have no deal what that was. He just kissed me. Before I knew what happened he was gone. Really it's not that big of a deal." _

_Max stomped her foot. "I just don't get it? You've never even seen this sucker before." Logan just nodded. He vaguely wondered why he didn't feel any amount of guilt for lying to her. For some reason he wanted to kept his other meeting with Alec to himself. Most defiantly not to mention the bag of blood. _

Logan sighed as he couldn't quite get the motor fixed. Damn it! He threw his tool on the floor. He hoped Sam would get back to him soon about the blood Alec left him. Could it really fix him?

He knew it was the height of paranoia to only give Sam a sample of the blood, but who knows what will happen when it comes to Manitcore. Besides him being Eyes Only kinda made being paranoid a way of life.

He needed a break. He rolled into the living room where Ryder was sitting in the middle of his toy not playing with any of them. The look on his chubby face could only be described as the world's biggest pout. That was another thing. Ryder was so upset when Alec left. At least this time he didn't wail, he just pouted. Logan really would have rather him wail.

Blig walked in from the Kitchen "Is my main man still pouting?" Logan nodded "Yup. I think I would rather have him wailing." Blig snorted. "I hear ya man." Blig gave Logan a quick side look. "So have you heard from Max after the whole strange guy kissing you thing?" Logan sigh again. He seems to be doing that a lot lately. Ever since he told Blig about the kiss, the guy just won't leave him alone about Max. "Of course I have. We just worked on the whole take down my family thing remember." Blig nodded again.

He did remember. He couldn't believe Logan turned in his family company. All that money. But that's Logan for you. His like the last of the true good guys.

Logan knew Max and Blig thought he was in the poor house now. And maybe that would have been true if Logan didn't have his inheritance from his mother. Not to mention from his Grandfather. Logan all most smirked. Almost.

He was always grandfather's favorite. The old man built the Cale Corporation on his back with only five dollars in his pocket. Unlike the rest of his family Logan wanted to do everything by himself. Grandfather loved that. So he left everything but the company it's self to Logan. Including his collection of weird art. Nope Logan is just fine in the money department.

Yes he really is the 'Rich Boy' but that doesn't mean he doesn't spread his money around. Logan is responsible for more real charities than anyone else. Thanks to him being Eyes Only he makes sure the money gets where it is meant to be. Not that anyone knows that. Hell even his family doesn't know about grandfather leaving everything to him. Thank God.

Jonas throw his full scotch glass at the mirror in his study. Everything was going wrong! Eyes Only shining a light on the Cale Corporation. Fuck! Okay calm down. Than my stupid partner had to go and shot me. Jonas darkly chuckled to himself. Too bad for him that he was very hard to kill. In the dark room Jonas' normally blue eyes flashed a neon yellow. A heavier deeper laugh flow out of his mouth. Jonas' voice changed to a deeper volume, deeper than any human could get. "Very hard to kill."


	9. Chapter 9

_Italics: Mia's thoughts._

**Bold: Alec's thoughts.**

Chapter Eight

Alec was enjoying the cool air on his skin as he went through his morning karats with his unit. Alec was trying to get Ryder out of his mind. He just couldn't. Those sacred moments before he had to blaze will forever be his favorite memories.

Not to mention Mr. Logan 'sex on a stick' Cale. Alec fought off a smirk. He had no idea why he kissed him before he blazed. It just seemed like the thing to do at the time. Getting Maxie to blow a fuse was just icing on the cake. He laugh to himself. Man he almost felt bad for Logan. That must have been quite the argument. He saw the way Miss. Thing always looks at Logan. He couldn't help the surge of possessiveness that sprang to life. He frowned, even if he does get out of here he has no call on Logan at all.

_You're thinking too hard. You know that's not good for you._ Mia's softly giggled in Alec's mind. **Ah I was wondering when you would contact me. So everything is a go?** _Yup. The suits are so easy to play. Soon they will assign you to go under cover. Be friend Max, to get to Eyes Only. Then once you make contact with Eyes Only, kill him and bring Max back._** The only sucky part of the plan is Max.** Mia snorted. _You'll have to play nice. _**I know. Did you find out why they want Eyes Only dead so bad? **_Yup he's snooping around. I got some files to give to your boy. _**What files? **_There for Eyes Only, okay no peeking. _**Yeah, yeah. **_ Oh by the way do me a favor Alec. _**Of course, what is it?**_ Before you go stay away from 512 ok?_** What? Why?** _He's losing it. Just please! _ **Ok…**

That was weird. Alec was pulled out of his thoughts, as he was called to fight another x5. He couldn't help but wonder what Mia was so worried about. Sure since he came back from the mission with Rachael 512 has been colder than usual. But he just thought it was because of the fact he failed a mission. No big deal right?

Ah break time, Alec smiled as he grabbed a bottle of water and walked to the fence. Alec smiled as he watched the younger x5's sitting in small circles, play games; but trying really hard not to let the greens know. Good for them. Even thou the greens on duty today don't give a shit. Ah well, it's good practice.

Alec lend back against a rock and closed his eyes. After a few moments a shadow fell over Alec. He opened his eyes to see 512 standing over him. Shit! 512 stood a good two inches higher than Alec. Whereas Alec had a thin toned frame 512 was much more built. He has black hair and grey eyes. The combination gave 512 a creepy air about him.

Alec leaped up, not liking the feeling of having 512 leaning over him. He vaguely wondered when he stopped trusting 512 completely. "Hey 512 what's up?" 512 just grunted and moved closer. In Alec personal space. The human in Alec wanted to step back, but the animal in Alec didn't want to show submission. So he held his ground. "So" 512 stated as he walked around Alec. "I hear their sending you on a long term op."

Alec had to fight to keep his body loose. He didn't like the smells coming off of 512. He and 512 where always so close. That changed after the Fight. Were every x5 fought for their place in the pack order. Once they reached the top two positions 512 changed. It was slow at first. 512 always trying to get Alec to submit. In small little ways. Nothing overt. But then after Rachael, well things got weirder. More aggressive. "Oh yeah? Uh I haven't heard that yet."

512 lend in and snuffed Alec's neck. Alec couldn't stop his body from tensing. Alec could feel 512's smirk. 512 then licked Alec's neck. Growly Alec jumped away and landed a left hook right in 512's face. 512 jumped up from the floor snarling. The other x5's stopped what their were doing and formed a circle around the two. "What the fuck was that 512?" Alec demanded. A cold chill ran down his spine as 512 simply smiled at him. "What you know very well you'll be my bitch one way or another 494." Shit his lost it! "Never gonna happen!"

512 widened his stance to fight, Alec did the same. Just as they were about to go at each other, a group of greens moved through the crowd. "494! Front and center! Renfro wants a word." Alec could still hear 512 dark laughter as he was lead to the suits. Well that complicates things.

Max was having fun for once. Logan got the exoskeleton to work now so he could walk, well kind of. Original Cindy knew about her less than human DNA and she was chill with it. Blig was watching the brat for the night so Logan could be here at Crash with her. Yup for once all was good in her world. "Hey there Maxie." She spoke too soon.

Sitting right there in the middle of Crash covered in bruises, with a bleeding wound at his side was Alec himself. Still in his Manitcore uniform. "What the hell are you doing here?" Alec raised a golden eye brow. "Bleeding into my beer apparently."

Max growled. "Alec?" Max turned to see Logan coming back from the bar with a pitcher of beer. He quickly put the beer down and rush towards Alec. "Hey there Logan what's up?" Logan frowned at him as he gently checked Alec's wounds. When he touched the one at his side, Alec hissed in pain. "Okay that's it come on we have to get you checked out."

"What's going on Boo?" Max turned to O.C. "This suckers just looking to get looked." Logan turned to Max his eyes darken to brown with his anger. "Max! his hurt." Max scuffed. "He properly got hurt when an op went bad. Right Alec you are the prefect company man." Alec looked at Max he had to force himself not to react to Logan's touch that felt like fire across his skin. "No, suits found out about the meds I gave Chase. Had to make a break for it."

Logan ran his hands through Alec's soft blond hair. Shit he looks bad. "Damn pretty boy you look like shit." OC couldn't stop herself from saying. Alec snorted mind beginning to blur. "Alec." OC looked confused "What?"

"My name is Alec, not pretty boy." OC nodded. "I'm the Original Cindy." Alec smiled closing his eyes "I like that. Original Cindy."

Logan gently tried to get Alec up. "Come on Alec let's get you to Doc. Carr you're going into shock." Alec shook his head. "No, no white coats, I don't need the med bay." Shit he's going into shock. "Come on Alec let's go." Alec stood up lean heavily on Logan. "I couldn't stop. They sent the x7's after me. Didn't have time to stop and treat my wound. I have 43.6 minutes till I go into shock."

The trip back to Logan's was not an easy one. Alec really didn't want Sam to take a look at him but too damn bad. Sam meet them at his place. "Alec come on please." Logan begged as Alec stood in the corner of the living room shaking badly. "No white coats!" Max had enough she rushed Alec and punched him in his face. Knocking him out. "Boo!" OC yelled. "What?" Max asked as she none too gently put Alec on the couch so Sam could tend to him.

Logan huffed. "Was that really necessary?" Max shrugged. "Hey if he wasn't being such a baby, none of this would have happened."

The first thing Alec saw when he opened his eyes was a white coat leaning over him. He jumped up and over the coach landing in a crouch, he snarled at the stranger. "Hey Alec it's okay." Alec turned wild eyes at Logan sitting in his wheel chair. Seeing Logan had an instantly calming reaction. "Wow you really hate Docs. Uh pretty boy?" Alec looked at OC and nodded. "Yeah well when your experimented on since birth, you tend dislike them yeah."

Sam cleared his throat "Well I'm all done you should be fine in a few days. Just try taking it easy. I had to put in a few stitches at your side." Alec nodded not taking his eyes off of the white coat. He was surprised that Logan was in his chair. Wasn't he walking in Crash? "Logan can I speak with you please?" Sam asked as he walking out. Logan nodded and rolled with him. "Okay Logan all test on the blood sample you gave me is coming out positive. Now I want to run some long term test so that we can make sure it won't reverse its self. Logan smiled and nodded. He couldn't wait till the test were done. Man to walk again under his own power, will be so amazing.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the cool reviews. XD

I know it started off slow but the

smutty parts are coming soon.

Chapter Nine

Logan blinked awake confused. He looked at his clock and saw that it was past nine in the morning. Ryder has never been one to sleep in. In fact Logan couldn't remember a time Ryder slept pass seven. He got up and jumped in his chair. Not bothering to throw on a shirt. He grabbed his glasses, and rolled into the hallway.

He rolled by Ryder's room when he saw it was empty it felt like the floor fell from under him. In his panicked state he almost missed the sound of Ryder's giggles coming from the kitchen. Logan rolled into the room. He was surprised that he forgot Alec was crashing on his couch. There in his kitchen was Alec feeding Ryder his breakfast. Or at least trying too. It looked like Alec had more mushy peas on his face then in Ryder's mouth.

Logan smiled softly "Morning." Alec turned to him smiling, with a slight embarrassed flush to his face. "Morning. I hope this is okay?" Logan whipped Ryder's face. "More than okay."

Alec couldn't stop staring at Logan. Damn! The guy has no idea how hot he is. That's just not right. "So how are you feel?" Logan asked his concern showing clearly on his face. Alec blush slightly at his concern, not use to it. "Good Manitcore built us to heal quickly." Logan nodded and went to grab some coffee.

Alec cast Logan a few nervous glances. "Logan…um there's something you should know." Logan looked at Alec he took in how nervous he looked. Weird. "What is it Alec?" Alec cleared his throat. Damn he was nervous. He knew he didn't have to tell Logan. His plan would work out fine without Logan knowing the truth about his op. But still he felt like he had to tell him. Taking a deep breath. "I lied to Maxie."

Logan felt a pit in his stomach at Alec's words. "What do you mean?" He asked softly not sure if he wanted to know the answer. Alec turn to face Logan "I was assigned to an undercover op. where I was to become friends with Max to get to Eyes Only. Then kill him and take Max back." Logan stared into the deep greens eyes of the young transgenic trying to take in everything he was telling him. "Why are you telling me this?"

Alec sighed "Because Manitcore and I have different goals." Logan wheeled slightly back trying to remember if he hide a gun in the kitchen. "And what would those be?" Alec bit his bottom lip in an unusual show of nerves "Manitcore wants Eyes Only, you, dead. Yes I have known for awhile that you are Eyes Only. No I haven't told anyone. You see I want my freedom for me and my people."

Logan's head shot up. He stared into Alec's eyes. He was no dishonesty there. Should he believe him? Ah hell he knew he already did. "I'll do anything to help." Logan was rewarded with a bright smile and a shy thank you.

Well today had to be the best day of his life. Alec smiled to himself as he and Ryder continued to play on the floor as Logan worked on the files Mia had for him. He had to admit he really wanted to know what was on the zip file.

He knew he should tell Logan all of it. But really the only thing he didn't tell him was about Ryder. And hey that has nothing to do with his plans. Alec was never one for approval but when Logan thought his idea of hiding most of the transgenics that can't blend in at Terminal City, till they can figure something else out. Hey like he told Logan anywhere is better than Manitcore. Alec found himself blushing again. Logan got him to blush twice in one morning. That's just not right.

Alec knew the one and only reason he didn't tell Logan about Ryder being his as well, was because of fear. Plain and simple. What if Logan stop seeing him as a person the moment he found out? What if he thought he was a freak? What normal guy becomes pregnant? What if Logan never let him near Ryder again? Alec wouldn't be able to take that.

It's kind of funny. He has been on more missions than he could count. Killed more people than he would like. Faced down armies. Yet one ordinary man has him terrified. But then again one Logan Cale is hardly ordinary.

Logan stared at the computer screen in front of him not really seeing it. The information on the zip file was impossible. Wasn't it? But this is Manitcore we're talking about. It would be easy for them to give a male the ability to become pregnant. Logan couldn't ignore the video of Alec strapped to a cot in what looked like a hospital. Getting heavier with pregnancy every day. Logan couldn't look away as they cut a semi conscience man in his stomach and took out a baby. A baby he would know anywhere. Ryder.

Logan looked at the data. Everything add up. Even to his own eyes. Alec and Ryder looked so alike, it was almost eerie. The same smile. The same eyes. They both turn their heads to the side when confused. All this does begs to ask one question. Does Alec know?

With Alec's feline DNA, according to the files he would be able to tell Ryder was his in seconds. Wait a minute. Logan remembered all the times Alec and Ryder were together. How they acted so natural with each other. Alec knows! Why hasn't he said anything? Anger filled him. He jumped from his chair and went into the living room.

Where Alec was on the floor playing with Ryder with such a look of pure love. All his anger melted away. Sadness took its place. All the moments Alec missed in Ryder's life. Hell he didn't even get to hold Ryder after he was born.

Logan swallowed a groan as Alec bend over to tickle Ryder. Damn Alec has a nice ass. Logan wasn't surprised he was attracted to Alec. Look at the guy! Logan had as many male lovers as he had female ones. After the Pulse people stop giving a shit about such things. Happiness is so fleeting now at days.

Damn it! All Logan wanted to do was rub his cock over Alec's tight little ass. Okay calm down! He thought to himself as he felt his cock harden at the image of Alec naked and laid out under him moaning his name.

Trying to calm down Logan made eye contact with Alec. The little shit was smirking at him. Did he know what Logan was thinking about? Alec smirked widen and then pointed to his nose. Shit! Stupid super soldier sense of smell!


	11. Chapter 11

**Smut Warning! XD**

Chapter Ten

Well that was embarrassing. Logan made his way into the kitchen to made some lunch for Alec and himself. Logan smiled softly as he heard Alec over the baby monitor singing Ryder softly to sleep.

Alec joined Logan in the kitchen a few minutes later. He hopped up on the counter top. "So thanks for letting me stay." Logan looked at the young transgenic. "No problem." Logan couldn't get the image of a naked Alec moaning his name out of his head. You know what fuck it.

Logan turned to Alec. He walked between Alec's legs. He felt Alec tense as Logan reached behind Alec's head. Logan grabbed him and pushed their lips together, in a hungry kiss. It was all teeth and tongue, heat and passion. It was perfect.

Alec whimpered against Logan's mouth. He couldn't help himself he started to rub his cloth covered cock against Logan's tone stomach. He felt like his was on fire. Everywhere Logan touched burned. He needed more. He needed everything.

Alec's eyes rolled back into his head when Logan grabbed his cock through his pants. "Logan." Alec groaned. He wanted to tell him to fuck him right here and now, but the words couldn't make it passed his lips.

Logan smirked against Alec's mouth as he moved to kiss along his throat. "Logan!" Alec moaned as he near arched right off the counter. His neck is sensitive, that's good to know. Logan let go of Alec's cock. Alec whimpered from the lost of contact. Logan wasted no time in unzipping Alec's pants. Pushing his pants down, Logan groaned as he saw Alec wasn't wearing any underwear.

Logan's cock hardened painfully. Logan nearly lost control as he looked at the picture Alec made. Sitting there with no pants. His cock hard and leaking. His checks flushed. His full lips redden and swollen form Logan's kisses.

There was nothing more in the world that Logan wanted at the moment then ramming his cock into Alec's tight little ass.

He took a deep breath. He didn't want to hurt Alec. He needs to slow things down. With that in mind Logan rubbed his finger over the head of Alec's throbbing cock. When he felt he had enough pre cum on it he slowly started to move his finger between Alec's balls.

Alec was in heaven or hell he couldn't decide. Logan's slow yet rough touches were driving him crazy. For the first time in Alec's life his human mind and animal instincts were in complete agreement. He wanted Logan. He wanted Logan in him. Around him. Alec for the first time ever wanted no needed to submit.

Alec nearly shouted as he felt something warm and wet surrounding his dick. Looking down Alec almost lost control as he saw Logan on his knees giving him a blow job. Alec was about to tell Logan that he didn't have to, when his vision went white.

Logan smiled around Alec's heavy cock. As he saw Alec's reaction. He slowly circled Alec's pucker with his finger. Slowly he push and pulled his finger in and out of Alec's tight ass. Logan groaned around Alec's dick. He couldn't believe how tight Alec was.

With his other hand Logan fondled Alec's balls. Alec couldn't stop himself. He came growly Logan's name, as he exploded in Logan's hot wet mouth. Logan swallowed every drop. Standing up Logan pulled up Alec's pants. He smiled as he looked at Alec. The young man was spent. Logan was surprised he was able to stay on the counter top.

Logan laughed softly as he kissed Alec tenderly. Alec whimpered as he tasted himself on Logan's tongue. Logan pulled back; he grabbed Alec bridal style and carried him into his bed room. He laid the young transgenic down on his bed. Alec was a sleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

Logan ran his hand through Alec's blond locks. He couldn't believe how angelic Alec looked in his sleep. Shifting uncomfortably he moved to his bathroom. He turned on his shower. A cold shower. He frowned at his hard throbbing cock. His frown turned to a smirk. Alec was worth it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry this chapter is a little short. **

Chapter Eleven

Alec opened his eyes and saw a beautiful sight. Logan Cale a sleep next to him holding and equally sleeping Ryder. Ryder must have been fussy so Logan brought him here. Not that he minded. Alec felt his eyes water, he wants this so bad. To wake up every day to this sight his cub, and hopefully one day his mate.

Alec nearly snorted. What would Logan want with him other than a quick roll in bed. He was a freak a killer. Sighing Alec tried to not think it. Just enjoy want you can get Alec. Besides he has a lot to do. You know save all your people. Alec went to move, but laid back instead. Ah hell he'll deal with that shit later.

He gently ran his hands through Ryder's hair. Alec couldn't stop the soft purr that rumbled in his chest. He must have been louder than he thought because Logan opened his eyes.

Hazel meet green. Logan smiled "Hey." He said softly "Looks like Ryder wasn't the only one needing a nap uh?"

Alec blushed. "Yeah I guess." He shifted in the bed making sure not to wake Ryder. He had blow jobs before, but with Logan nothing even can close to compare it to. Logan made him feel like a lost little virgin again. He passed out after a blow job, how embarrassing. "I'm so sorry about falling asleep. " Alec glance quickly at down Logan's body.

Logan laughed softly "Don't worry about it. You can make it up to me later." Logan winked as he picked up Alec's hand and kissed it. Alec smiled when Logan playfully bit his hand. Man he was really gonna miss Logan.

Lunch was a nice quite affair. Sort of. Ryder was talking nonstop. Very happy his Dadas were both with him. To Ryder nothing in the world was better. Alec couldn't turn away from Ryder. He was in awe of the little cub. Of course he only understood every other word. Not that is mattered. Alec decided to soak up as many of these moments with Ryder before Logan kicked his freak ass to the curve.

Logan sat back and watch Alec interact with Ryder with a smile on his face. The smile slowly slide away. Logan noticed in Alec's deep green eyes there was a spark of sadness. He didn't understand why. Taking a deep breath Logan had the feel that Alec was a very complex person. He might not know every part of him for years to come. Strangely enough Logan has no problem with that thought. In fact Logan was looking forward to it.

The phone rang shattering the quiet family moment. "Alec do you mind giving Ryder his bath?" Alec smiled at Logan. "No problem." Alec picked up Ryder who had during lunch put more of his food on him then in him.

Logan laughed softly as he heard Ryder happy giggles. He rolled to the phone. "Hello."

"Logan it's me Sam."

"Oh hey Sam. What can I do for you?"

"It's more like what I can do for you Logan." Sam paused. "I have some great news. The blood sample you gave, I finished the tests. According to the teats, I believe the blood will get you walking again under your own power in no time."

Logan couldn't breath. "Sam are you sure?" Sam soft chuckle reach Logan's ears. "Yeah I'm sure. I have no idea where you got it. But it blows Max's blood out of the water in terms of stem cells." Logan was surprised by a lone tear rolling down his face.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Twelve

Logan sat on the cold hospital table staring at the wall. Part of him just wanted to get this over with the other half wanted to be home with his boys. He didn't realize how hard it would be to leave the two.

_ He rolled into the bathroom with a bemused smile on his face. "Um. . Logan are you okay?" Alec's voice broke through Logan's dazed state. Logan looked at Alec. Green meet Hazel. "Yeah everything is going to be perfect."_

_ Logan moved closer to Alec. He bent down and kissed Alec on the lips. His mouth consuming Alec's. Logan needed him. Logan pushed his tongue into Alec's hot, wet mouth. He groan deep in his throat as he heard Alec purr against him._

_ A squeal was the only warning the two men got before they were both hit with warm water. Alec jumped away with a gasp a smile pulling at his full lips. "Well" Logan said as he tried to wipe water off of his glass only to cover them more with water. Logan looked to their attacker. "someone doesn't like to be ironed."_

_ Ryder stood there in the tub covered in bubbles smiling as he slashed some more. His Dadas were so silly. Not paying attention to him at bath time. Silly, silly Dadas._

Logan smiled at the dark wooden door as he waited for Sam. He has no idea what Manticore thought they were doing in making Ryder. But damn he sure was thankful they did.

Not to mention Alec. Manticore made him too. Logan had to turn away from the memory of Alec laid out in front of him with his cheeks flushed, his eyes darken with lush, and his hard cock in front of him.

Okay Logan stop having sexual thoughts at the Doctors. Damn what the hell is wrong with him? Logan's smile deepened. Alec was what was wrong with him and damn if he wasn't completely happy about it.

The door opening and Sam walking through with a smile. Brought Logan out of his dirty thoughts. At least for the moment. "You ready Logan?"

"Are you kidding Sam? I can't wait." Logan stared to pull up his sleeve. Sam laughed "I know what you mean buddy."

Sam started the IV. "So where did you get the blood?" Sam was surprised to see Logan blush. "Alec."

Sam raised his dark eye brow. "Alec? The other X5 I helped you clean up?" Logan cleared his throat trying to force his blush away. "The one and only."

Sam nodded trying to hide his smile. "So you and Alec …..?" Logan's blush deepened. He looked Sam right in the eyes. There is no way he would ever be ashamed of him and Alec. "Yes, yes we are."

Sam stopped hiding his smile. "Well good for you Logan. You deserve some one great." Logan released a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Logan smiled back. "Great doesn't even begin to describe Alec."

[[[[[[]]]]]]

After that amazing kiss then Ryder deciding he needed a bath too, Alec managed to finish up Ryder's bath and change both their clothes. Alec sat on the floor of the living room playing with Ryder and his Baba. Blig walked in on the heartwarming scene. "Who the hell are you? And why is my main man cool with you?"

Alec looked at the stranger his green eyes flashing. "Who the hell am I? Who the hell are you? And who is your main man?" If this guy was with Logan. Alec wasn't sure what he would do. Kill him maybe. Yeah he would happily kill him.

Ryder was confused why was Dada mad at B'ing? Ryder liked B'ing. He always gave him the bestest cookies when Dada was away.

As Alec and Bling faced off Logan entered the apartment under the power of his on legs. The huge smile on Logan's face quickly vanished as he saw the scene in front of him. "What's going on here?"

Alec really wanted to beat the living shit out of this guy. Who the hell does this guy think he is? Walking in here and laying claim to his mate and cub!

Logan's question brought Bling and Alec's attention to him. "No worries man I got this." Bling said as he took a swing at Alec. "NO!" Logan shout came too late.

Alec easily side stepped the blow. He threw an uppercut to Bling's jaw knocking him out cold. Alec's dark sense of pleasure vanished as he saw Logan go to the other guy. Jealousy and anger washed through him.

Alec remembered Logan screaming 'No'. Alec snorted to himself. Looks like it didn't take long for Logan to get tired of him did it?

Logan looked at Alec about to ask him to help him move Bling to the couch. What the hell was wrong with Bling! Trying to hurt Alec like that. If Alec didn't knock him out Logan sure as hell would have.

The words were frozen in his throat as he saw Alec's beautiful green eyes filling with tears. Before Logan could ask what was wrong Alec was gone.

Logan sat back on his heel wondering what the hell just happened. Bling was out cold on the floor, Alec just ran away. Ryder wailing in the corner. And Logan felt like joining him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Beware there be smut here.**

Chapter Fourteen

Alec stared out over the broken city from his perch. He sighed as he thought back to this afternoon. He nearly gasped. The pain in his chest hurt so much. He should have known! What was he thinking? Like Logan would want a freak like him!

He angrily wiped his hot tears away. Whatever! He didn't need him. He had a whole race of people to save. Ryder… Alec let a sob break through his control. Oh Blue Lady how he was going to miss Ryder.

The sound of someone crawling out of one of the Space Needle's windows brought Alec out of his thoughts. Smelling Logan Alec tried to wipe his eyes. The rat bastards not going to see him cry!

Logan finally made it out of the window and onto the roof. He always thought of himself as in shape but from the speed of his heart racing and the sweat… yeah he needs to hit the gym more.

Logan sighed in relief as he saw Alec sitting at the ledge of the roof. He half expected Max to have lied when he asked her where she would go when she was upset. He figured it might be the feline DNA. The highest point, making them feel safe. "Alec…" The longing in Logan's voice made Alec shudder. "What are you doing here Logan?" To Alec's disappointment his voice came out more coarse than he would have liked.

Logan's hazel eyes filled with confusion. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Alec snorted. Carefully Logan made his way to Alec. Sitting next to him he could see that Alec had cried. His beautiful green eyes were red and a little puffy. Swallowing down his on pain at the look of hopelessness he wrapped his strong arms around the upset Transgenic. His heart broke when he felt Alec shift in his arms and pull away violently.

Alec glared at Logan. How dare he show up here! Alec was livid. At Logan for getting him to believe he could have something he never thought possible. At Bling for having what he wanted the most. Most over all at himself for believing Logan and wanting nothing more than wrapping himself in Logan's strong protective arms. "Alec what happened?"

Logan never felt so out of control in his life. Even after waking up in the hospital being told he would never walk again didn't compare to this. Vaguely he wondered when this smart ass, gorgeous, young man became such an important part of his life. "What happened?" Alec snarled back at him.

How dare he? "Just leave Logan! Go back to your lover and leave me the hell alone!" Okay now he really didn't know what the hell was going on. Logan stood up. He quickly ran through anyone that Alec might mean. No one really came to mind. Maybe Max. Was he talking about Max?

Confused hazel meet angry green. "There is nothing between me and Max. Alec you have to believe me."

Alec sighed tiredly "Just go." He squeezed his eyes shut try to stop the fresh wave of tears. "Go back to Bling." Logan had to clench his hands to stop himself from reaching out to the vulnerable young man in front of him. What Alec had said finally reached his ears.

Bling? Alec thought Bling was his lover. Logan had to bit down on his lip to keep the laughter from escaping. It didn't work. Logan couldn't help it. He loved Bling he really did, like a brother. The idea of anything else with the man had him want to well… laugh.

Green eyes widen as Alec stared at Logan. He's laughing? Alec took a step back. Now he knew. He was nothing more than a joke to him. Turning quickly Alec made a run for it.

Coming to his senses the moment Alec turned from him. Seeing Alec about to run. Logan did the only thing he could think of. He tackled him. They both hit the floor hard. "Alec stop." Logan said as Alec trying to wrestle away from him.

In the back of Logan's mind he knows Alec could easily over power him. He took it as a good sign that Alec didn't want to hurt him. "Please stop Alec. Please." Logan's desperation made Alec stop for the moment. Turning Alec over. Making sure he had his full weight on him. "Alec I'm sorry I laughed."

Alec turned away from him. He was finding it harder to look in to Logan's changeable eyes without breaking down. Everything in Alec wanted to break away from him. But even now with what felt like a hole in his chest he couldn't bring himself to hurt Logan.

"Alec." Logan said softly as he gently turned Alec's face to look into those stunning green eyes. "I laughed because the idea of me and Bling was just to ridicules. What in the world made you think that anything like that was going on between me and him?"

His lying he has to be. "Bling said you were his main man." Green eyes narrowed in accusation. Logan's bright smile only served to confuse Alec more. What the…. "Bling was talking about Ryder that's his nick name for him. Bling's my friend, helps me with my physical therapy, and some time baby sitter that's all I swear."

Alec stared into Logan's eyes trying to find the lie. He didn't find any. Alec felt his whole body relax in relief. His cheeks burned. Man he really over reacted didn't he?

Laying on top of Alec seeing him believe him. Logan released a breath as he felt Alec's body relax. Seeing Alec's blush was just too much for him. He bent down and took Alec's full pouting lips in a hungry kiss. Alec moaned into the kiss. Needing Logan so badly, he felt he might lose it.

Logan's hands were everywhere. Alec gasped as Logan lifted his shirt and pinch his nipple. Alec's hands twisted in Logan's short brown hair. Alec arched into Logan's larger body as Logan worked on Alec's jeans.

Alec let go of Logan's hair and attached his pants. As Logan pulled down Alec's jean he moan as he saw Alec yet again wasn't wearing any underwear. Alec smirked against Logan's lips. He heard the hitch in Logan's breathing. He knew Logan like it when he didn't wear underwear. Alec nipped at Logan's mouth as he un fastened Logan's pants and pulled them down with his boxer briefs.

Alec let go of Logan and grabbed both of their cocks together. Logan released a husky moan, as Alec purred at the feeling of their flesh meeting. Logan pinched Alec's nipple with one hand and grabbed Alec's firm ass with the other. As Alec started to pump their cocks in strong sure strokes.

Logan pumped his hips into the motion. He was in heaven. Alec was his heaven. Logan opened his eyes never realizing he shut them in the first place. He stared into Alec's green depths. Looking into Logan's hazel eyes Alec quickened his tempo.

Nothing ever felt like this. Alec couldn't believe how amazing he felt. Soon too soon he felt his balls tighten. He began to caress Logan's balls with his one hand as the only speed up his strokes. Wanting no needing Logan to cum with him.

Logan moan Alec's name as he exploded his release, he heard Alec growly his on release at the same time. Logan dropped like dead weight on to Alec's weakened body. Alec smiled as he smelled Logan. The mixture of their two scents forced a purr to come from deep within him.

Logan smiled and nipped at Alec's shoulder as he heard him purring. He turned and looked at Alec. "Let's go home." Alec's answering smile was blinding as he asked "Yeah let's go home."


End file.
